


One Condition

by lambkt



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkt/pseuds/lambkt
Summary: Hades and Persephone attend Zeus’ party separately, but hide from everyone else together.





	One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff piece. Thanks for reading!

The vast ballroom around Persephone vibrated with excitement. Servers weaved between guests, trays filled with elegant looking glasses of champagne. The ceilings were high, decorated with dancers spinning and flipping gracefully in aerial silks. This seemed to be a requirement at all of Zeus’ parties. 

The theme tonight was _Good vs. Evil_ and it was imperative to come either wearing all black or all white. The invitation stressed the importance of the dress code, promising to deny admittance to anyone who didn’t obey, and _no one_ disobeyed the god of all gods at his own party.

Looking upon the crowd the separation seemed pretty even. Some dressed perfectly to match their personalities, like Persephone’s date, Hermes, who wore a beautifully tailored white suit adorned with small silver leaves on the lapels of his jacket. Others wore their color more ironically like Eros, wearing a dress coat with an almost annoyingly long coattail and a bowler hat decorated with black peacock feathers. He was floating through the other party goers, his wings guiding him gracefully, a sarcastic sneer on his face, breaking out into a fit of giggles when he could no longer keep up the charade. 

Persephone herself was wearing a simple black gown with a plunging neckline that hugged her curves and kissed the ground, but just barely. The glittery black heals were visible through the slit of her dress which stopped mid thigh. Her hair was done up in a simple braid, held together by black roses. 

Hermes had been disappointed upon picking her up, but she just laughed it off coolly, saying: “Mama never let me wear black and I thought this might be the perfect opportunity!” 

The truth was she didn’t feel like white, in terms of being ‘_good_’ and ‘_pure_,’ was her anymore. After Apollo’s trial, the photos sprawled over every newsstand, and stepping down from TGOEM, she felt more like she was on everyone’s shit list rather than some pinnacle of goodness. Still, black suited her. Her pink skin was almost fluorescent against the dark fabric and her eyes popped with the subtle smokey eyeshadow. 

Persephone had positioned herself neatly between a large column and the cool marble of the far wall. This way she could hide and still observe the crowd while sipping her _no_-jito in peace. Hermes had bounced off to go chat with Thanatos, which had left her drowning in the lingering stares and hushed tones of gossip. Hiding seemed like a good option. 

On the other side of the ballroom Hades, wearing a simple black tuxedo with silk lapels and a black silk tie, had also found hiding preferable to mingling. He never stayed long at these things anyways, and he had already criticized his brother for disregarding his own dress code by wearing a black and white vertical striped suit. 

Truthfully he had hoped that things with Persephone would have moved beyond simple hellos at work, even if he didn’t believe he deserved her, but business had carried on as usual since she returned after Apollo’s trial. To his further dismay she had shown up with Hermes, who had been openly doting on her all night. The lilt of her laugh echoed in his head, and he wished he could have been the lips that kissed her hand that had caused her to giggle like that. Hades knew that he had no right to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he gulped down the last of his scotch, hissing at the burn it left behind. It was time to leave, but a smile painted over his features at the name that popped up, which stopped him in his tracks.

_Persephone: Are you still here?_

Hades paused, his fingers floating above the keyboard, unsure how to respond. Maybe staying wouldn’t be so bad? 

_Persephone: You should kick Zeus out, he looks like he just broke out of jail. That’s against the rules haha_

_Hades: He’s the god of gods, unfortunately for us he can break his own rules. Enjoying the party?_

_Persephone: HA yeah, I’m hiding. You?_

He frowned, why would she have any reason to hide? An idea formed in his head and as he slowly typed be began to make his way through the maze of people in search of the pink goddess. 

_Hades: Me too. Why are you hiding?_

_Persephone: I could ask you the same._

_Hades: I’m the unseen one, obviously. I have a reputation to maintain._

_Persephone: 80% scoundrel_

_Persephone: But I see your point._

Hades spotted her, her face alight in the glow from her phone. Momentarily he forgot how to breathe upon seeing her in her dress. He bit his lip and inhaled sharply before being able to relax again. He leaned against the pillar not far from her, doing his best to stay out of her eye-line. 

_Hades: You look stunning in black._

The ichor ran up her chest and straight to her face, painting her a bright magenta. Did he really think she looked nice? 

“Where did Hermes escape to?” a gravely voice asked from beside her, making her jump. 

“Hades!” Persephone exclaimed, unable to hide her excitement. “I didn’t see you there! You look so handsome! You-“ she huffed suddenly, narrowing her eyes and waving a finger in his face. “You scared me. 90% and climbing quickly.”

Hades chuckled, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it was just too good to pass up.” 

“95%,” she accused, a devilish grin pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

He held his hands up in defense, still smiling as he took a small step back from her. 

“You never answered my question,” Hades challenged. 

“Which one?” 

“Why are you hiding?” 

“_Oh_,” she replied, sounding deflated. As her gaze fell to the ground Hades resisted every urge to reach out and touch his fingers to her chin to realign their gaze by burying his hands deep in his pockets. _Fuck, stop being so creepy._

After a few moments he finally broke the silence. “Did something happen?” 

“I, um, no,” she laughed unconvincingly, but meeting his eyes once again. “Everything has been weird since the trial and I just didn’t want to draw too much attention. I feel like everyone is looking at me.” 

“H-how could they n-“ Hades stuttered, his eyes lingering just a second too long on the place where the neckline of her dress stopped. _-not? You’re the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the universe. Fucking A... Get your shit together._ “I-uh I mean, how c-could they be so rude?” 

Persephone surprised him by laughing, her voice light and carefree once again. “Yeah, I guess they are rude.” 

“Where is Hermes?” he asked, trying to maintain a level of indifference in his tone.

“Oh, I don’t know, actually. He went to talk to Thanatos and I haven’t seen him.” 

Hades cocked his head at her, unable to soften the curious and dumb grin smeared across his face. “Didn’t you come as his date?” 

Persephone shrugged. “He’s the only one that asked me. I didn’t want to come alone.” 

Her answer pulled at his heart. Why hadn’t he just asked her? Would she have said yes? “Do you want to find a better hiding spot? W-with me?” 

“Absolutely,” she beamed. 

•

Hades knew his way around Zeus’ house, striding forward with confident steps. In nearly two thousand years he should, at least, know where he was going. Persephone trailed a few steps behind, trying her best to trace his exactly. The floorboards creaked under their weight, but their protests were drowned out by the _clack_ of her heals. She hoped that they weren’t about to get in trouble because she certainly was no light-footed and subtle Goddess of the Hunt. 

“Where are we going?” Persephone whispered, an uneasy feeling creeping into her chest. 

Hades actually _giggled_ at her in response. Quietly he reveled in the intensity of her blind trust for him; he could be taking her anywhere. 

“98%,” she whispered, scowling. 

“Don’t worry, Sweetness,” he said, not bothering to whisper, startling her a bit, “we’re here.” With a loud _clank_ Hades pushed open a heavy door decorated with lavish engravings. 

Persephone’s mouth dropped, eyeing the room. _Talk about not being subtle_. It was a large space filled with expensive looking marble sculptures, a massive desk, and reminders of victories won littered the walls. “We can’t hide in here, this is Zeus’ office!” she protested, still whispering. 

This time Hades did reach out and put his long fingers lightly under her chin, closing her mouth. He eyed her wickedly with one eyebrow raised in amusement. “Where is your sense of adventure, little goddess?”

The look in his eyes made her melt. The fear that she had felt about getting caught evaporated, but was quickly replaced by the newness of her situation. She was now alone with Hades. In the past few weeks she had tried to keep her distance, not wanting to plague him with the seemingly endless scandals she had wrapped herself in. And yet, here they were. She couldn’t deny that this is exactly what she had been dreaming would happen since they first met. Persephone yearned to close the distance between them and kiss the devilish grin on his face, but the dread of dragging him into her mess kept her subdued. 

Suddenly she flashed him her own evil grin and ran to sit in Zeus’ chair. Hades laughed at the joyful look on her face. 

“That chair positively swallows you whole,” he chuckled, making his way over to lean next to her against the desk, his arms folded over his broad chest. 

She stretched out, swinging her legs up onto the desk and lounging back dramatically, her arms behind her head. “Ahoy-hoy King Hades!” she mocked, her voice deep and gravely. “Let us discuss my sordid affairs over an apple martini!” 

“Is that what you think my brother sounds like?” he snickered, both his eyebrows raised in surprise at her boldness.

“Family brunch is mandatory!” she bellowed as they both erupted into a fit of laughter. Clutching his stomach and gasping for air Hades lowered himself to the floor with his back against the desk. He was still giggling as he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. Still laughing herself Persephone pushed the chair out of the way and sat next to Hades on the floor. She admired the dimples on his cheeks as they settled into a comfortable silence. 

“Huh,” he breathed after a few moments, “I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that.” For just a short second there was an unmistakable flash of sadness that filled his eyes as he looked past her. It was gone as quickly as it came and he smirked at her, meeting her gaze once more. 

Persephone smiled softly, reaching out to place her small hand on his shoulder. “It suits you,” she said softly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze. 

His hand reached up to cover hers and he made small circles with his thumb over the back of her hand. “Can I ask you a question?” Both their hands fell back into their laps unwillingly. 

She eyed him quizzically. “This wouldn’t happen to be your no-strings-attached, anytime, anywhere, personal question, would it?”

“Oh no,” he laughed, “that I’m saving. That is a valuable card to keep up my sleeve.” 

Persephone rolled her eyes at him. “Okay, fine, what’s your question?” 

“How are you?” he asked. All of the humor had gone from his face, replaced by a look of genuine curiosity and concern. 

She broke his gaze, looking down to fiddle with the fabric of her dress. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” he sighed, “how are you doing? You know, since everything?” 

“Oh, I’m okay,” she admitted, wondering for a moment if it was the truth. “Things are strange, for sure, but I’m starting to get used to living by myself.” 

Hades thought for a moment, watching her hands. “Where did you end up deciding to move?” he inquired carefully, hoping he didn’t sound like a creep. 

“The Underworld,” she admitted, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

“Oh?” He tried to hide his excitement, his valiant attempt unsuccessful, but Persephone didn’t notice with her eyes still on her hands. 

“Yeah,” she laughed. “I found this really tiny studio apartment not too far from work. It’s so small, I have no furniture, and my mattress is on the floor, but, you know, I’ve never felt so at home.” Her eyes met his again as she said the last word. _Home_. To her the underworld was _home_. Hades’ stomach did a flip and his heart pounded almost audibly. 

“I c-could help y-y-you furnish it! I could-” Hades stammered, only to be interrupted a giggle and a dismissive wave of her small pink hand.

“No, no, Hades, I promise I don’t need that. You’re so kind and so thoughtful, but I need to make my own way. Plus, I’m working on making a chair! I just need to figure out how to grow the vines stronger at the base so it doesn’t fall apart the minute I sit on it.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re _growing_ your own furniture?” 

“Mama always said that making things yourself builds character!” she boasted.

Hades laughed again, remembering her homemade business card. “God’s help you, good luck!” 

She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him through thick eyelashes. Her anger only made him laugh harder. “Are you aiming for 100%? Because I _had_ bumped you back down to 80%, but now I see that I miscalculated.” 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. But, if you change your mind about wanting me to furnish your apartment, let me know. You live in my realm now so I need to protect you... from your character building exercises...” he teased, biting his lip to hold back another giggle that was inching its way up his throat. 

She continued to glare at him for a couple moments before snickering. “Yeah, you’re right, I am accident prone,” she joked, playfully hitting him in the arm. Once again they fell into silence. Hades looked out the large window towards the sky. Persephone’s gaze lingered over him and she admired the way his hair shined in the moonlight that was floating in. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Hmm? Should I be worried?” he wondered, glancing at her curiously from the corner of his eye. 

“Why were you really hiding?” she asked softly. 

Hades scoffed sarcastically and replied jokingly, “Well, little goddess, in case you missed it, they do call me the unseen on-“

“No,” she interrupted, her tone serious, “the truth.” 

He paused, considering his answer. “Hm, well, I didn’t have a date.”

“What about Minthe?” 

The question pulled the air out of his lungs. Now it was his turn to look down at his hands. What was he supposed to say? _The last time I saw her she hit me across the face in Tower 3? Hecate had to save me from her when I was too weak to stand up for myself?_ He thought about his baggage and the reasons why he knew he could never have Persephone, or anyone. He was too broken, too much like his father, like Minthe had pointed out. His wounds ran too deep and she was too young, too full of life. Why would anyone want him now? The spitting image of Kronos. He was fated to live a life by himself. Alone. Alone like he was in his father’s stomach. Forever. 

A gentle hand on his cheek pulled him back to reality. He snapped up to look at Persephone, a little startled by the warmth of her touch. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

“What’s wrong, Sweetness?” he asked quietly. 

“Hades,” she whispered, her voice shaking, “why are you crying?”

His jaw dropped a little, parting his lips slightly. He didn’t realize that he had, in fact, started crying while he was lost in his thoughts, and the tears continued to roll down his face while he tried to find his voice. Hades continued to just look at Persephone, his face contorted in a mixture of emotions. He was stunned that he was crying, crying because he was broken, and beyond embarrassed that he had let his guard down like this. _What must she think of me now?_

He braced himself for the barrage of insults, or the fit of laughter, or any of the things that usually came after, but all of the sudden she was climbing into his lap, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered into his ear.

It took a moment for his body to react, but just as she was releasing him he pulled her back in. His arms wrapped securely around her and he let his head rest on her shoulder. She smiled a little, stroking his hair and whispering calming words to him. 

Neither of them were sure how long it had been, but eventually Hades made the first move and loosened his hold on her. Instead of getting off him Persephone simply curled up in his lap, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and held her there, gently laying his cheek on the top of her head.

Persephone was the first to break the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not today,” he admitted, “considering I just made a fool out of myself.” 

Persephone pulled away just enough to gather his face in both her hands. She was just inches from him, her warm breath tickling his skin. “You did nothing of the sort,” she declared sternly. “Don’t you dare think that tears make you weak, and you are not a fool. You are strong, you are kind, and you are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. You’ve been hurt. If you ever want to talk please know that I am here for you. I will not judge you.” She placed a tender kiss on his forehead, right between his eyebrows. 

Hades sighed into her touch and rested his forehead against hers. “Thank you, Kore.” 

“Don’t thank me, silly man. Just please start believing in yourself.” 

He reached up to hold her hands that were still cradling his face. He closed his eyes, breathing her in. He hadn’t felt so loved in a long time. 

•

“We should get back,” whispered Hades, reluctantly. 

Persephone groaned. “Do we have to? You’re so _warm_.”

He smiled, pulling her tighter to his chest. They had been sitting like that for a while, her in his lap and his head resting on the top of hers, the scent of flowers filling his nose with each grateful breath. “Hermes must be looking for you.” 

She hummed. “Let him, he’s not my mom.” 

Hades chuckled, moving slowly to look at her. “I have another question for you.” 

“Oh no,” she grinned. 

He rolled his eyes, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “When we go back to the party, will you, um, would you dance with me?”

Persephone was a little stunned by his question. Her face lit up for a moment before she furrowed her brow. “You’re not teasing me, are you?” she asked, studying his face, looking for the joke. 

“No, Kore, I mean it. Will you dance with me?” He gave her a shy smile, hoping that she would see that he really, honestly meant it. 

“Of course,” she breathed, a look of excitement growing on her face. They both stood, stretching as they got up from their spot on the floor. 

Hades smoothed out his suit and straightened his tie. As he looked up he realized that Persephone was watching him, a coy smile plastered on her face.

“What?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair, thinking that it was the cause of the look on her face. 

“One condition,” she responded. 

“Oh, and what might that be?” 

In the next moment his breath hitched as she closed the gap between them, looking up at him with a sparkle in her eye. Persephone answered his question by taking his tie in her hand, using the other one to steady herself against his chest while she stood on her tip-toes. Her heart was beating wildly and she could see her insecurities float behind her eyelids as they slowly closed, her lips nearing his. In an instant she pushed those thoughts away, then, boldly she pulled him down to her and pressed her lips confidently against his. 

Hades’ eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of her lips on his. They were every bit of soft that he had thought they would be when he dreamed about it. He paused only for a second, trying to commit this moment to his memory before he placed a gentle hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer. Persephone hummed, releasing his tie and tangling her hand in his silver hair instead. Their kiss deepened as the fleeting hellos and small waves of the last few weeks disappeared completely from both of their memories, leaving just this in its wake. 

Persephone pulled back, just enough to release the breath she had been holding from the moment she grabbed his tie. Hades cupped her chin, smiling as her eyes fluttered open. 

“I like your terms,” he laughed, breathless, before planting another kiss on her mouth, unwilling to wake up from this dream yet. 

She giggled against his lips, kissing him back earnestly, letting her hands run across his jaw, down his neck, and over his chest. Her touch left his skin hot and tingling, wanting more. 

Slowly they pulled away from each other, both smiling like absolute fools. Hades ran his thumb softly over her bottom lip, his eyes tracing the lines of her face. 

“Would you still like to dance?” he asked quietly.

Persephone nodded slowly in response, lacing her fingers with his. “Let’s go.”


End file.
